The Suit And Notes
by TheNightmareBeforeDawn
Summary: Sasuke comes back for Naruto near New Years and sends him something that means something to him. Cute Sasunaru. Mini Epilogue included inside.


**The suit and notes.**

**Author: Sabakunogaara4evr**

**Warning: Shonen ai. Love between two guys. And a whole lot of switching people.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- means a change in scene  
-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru means a change in POV

**Dedicated to my awesome aunt Rhonda. The best aunt ever! She manages to keep up my intellectual ability all the time and especially during the school holidays! Haha Thanks Rhonda!**

Sasuke Uchiha sat down to rest. He had been running for days, trying to reach the village of Konoha.

He looked down at his scratched and bloodied hands and smiled. It stung a lot but he was determined. _"Naruto," _he whispered, his voice full of emotion. "I'm coming back for you."

He had finally admitted his feelings after hearing the truth from Madara about Itachi. He was acting most of the time. He really didn't want to destroy Konoha, only Danzo and the elders. But his plan required a lot of time. He and Team Taka had managed to gain the Akatsuki's trust and infiltrated their forces. They had managed to kill the few that were left but the real problem was Madara. It was a hard and long battle. He had lost Karin in the fight (AN. CHEERS!) but the bastard was dead. Although Sasuke didn't expect the outcome, he accepted it and left as soon as possible.

He picked himself up again and winced in pain as he muscles screamed out in process. He ignored it though, he knew he was close and he didn't want to be late. He had a little detour to for to first. So he started off again in pursuit of his old home, the Uchiha house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke pulled to a stop in front of the front door. He breathed in deeply for support before he bolted out of there. The house still held bad memories for him, even after all these years and after knowing the truth, it still hurt. But for Naruto, he would go there. He opened the double doors and walked in.

He walked down the hallways towards his old room. The house was dusty from years of no use and he left footprints on the floor. He got to Itachi's door which was next to his and a tear escaped his eyes from all the memories. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and pushed open the door. It creaked loudly because it hadn't been opened in a long while. He coughed from all the dust being disturbed. He walked to Itachi's closet and opened the sliding door.

He pulled out Itachi's favourite suit and dusted it off. He also went through his drawers and pulled out an old pen and some paper.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After Sasuke had wrapped up Naruto's surprise present and written the card he was planning to give to him, he set out to where he _knew_ Naruto's house to be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When he arrived at Naruto's house and jumped through an open window on the second floor _'Stupid Dobe. Anybody could break in.'_ Although, he wasn't really complaining, it made his mission so much easier. The room in which he jumped into happened to be his bedroom. It was pretty empty, considering who it belonged to. It had a mass of orange next to the middle of the back wall, which turned out to be Naruto's bed. The walls were a dark blue except for a feature wall on behind the bed which was, "Orange, really Naruto, couldn't have picked a better colour could you?" Sasuke sighed.

It had a bed side table on one side and a desk in the corner. A bookshelf was in the corner that was shockingly full. It had a bunch of scrolls on a couple of the shelves and then the rest of the rows were filled with some manga and... porn. Sasuke surmised that he got it as a present from Kakashi, the pervert he was. Although they thankfully didn't look like they had even been picked up.

Sasuke chuckled, "So he finally started to read."

He shook his head and walked out and down the stairs. He worked his way carefully through the extremely messy room and dumped the package on the counter. And hid somewhere where Naruto wouldn't notice and waited for his return, which wasn't long, to see his reaction.

-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru

Naruto walked into his apartment and sighed. It was a huge mess and he could barely walk through it. He started to weave his way through the mess but mis-stepped and fell face first on the floor. He groaned and lifted himself up. He looked around and just shrugged.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do... "

He lazily started to pick up all the dirty clothes off the floor. Once the he had a massive pile in his hands he went over to the laundry basket in the corner of the room and dumped them in there. The empty ramen cups and other rubbish came next. By the time he was done with them, his bin was full so he took out the multiple bags. He then set to work on the other miscellaneous things that were left. There were a couple manga books lying around, which he put away on the shelves

He lastly came across a medium sized, brown coloured package. The wrapping didn't look pulled so he thought it must be something soft in there.

"What's this?"

He picked it up and sat down on a chair next to the table. And placed it down on there. He saw it had a card and he pulled it off first and read it.

_To Naruto,_

_Things I Love About You_

'_I love the way your eyes sparkle  
and the way your hair shines like the sun._

_I love your shout of 'Dattebayo!'(although it can be annoying)  
as well as those stupid, but meaningful laws of your Nindo._

_These are some of the things I love most about you._

_I love...'_

And it stopped. Naruto was confused. It sounded like it was cut out of something. He flipped over the page and it had words written on it.

'_And if you accept this gift,  
I'll give you the rest,  
Inside my next gift,  
So be prepared. '_

_Love..._

Naruto smiled happily albeit confused. 'So there's going to be another?' He felt special that someone was doing this, but also a little bit scared and sceptical. What if they were a stalker? Or just a prank by his friends? He wouldn't put Kiba past it. Knowing it would give him a few laughs.

Naruto placed the card down on the table and picked up the package. He did a quick check for traps and the such before deeming it safe and ripped it open. Out fell a...

"A suit top and jacket? Why would they give me this?"

Naruto was confused and checked to see if anything had fallen out that would've made a little more sense. And to his expectations, a piece of paper fell out. It read:

'_Don't be surprised or confused,  
At the present you just received._

_It will make more sense,  
When you get the next.'_

Naruto sat there and thought over what he had just received. He still thought it was a high probability that it was Kiba. But putting that thought aside, he thought about who would send him this. There weren't many options. Almost everyone was already paired up. There was Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Gaara (nobody knew how they got together), Kiba and Shino, Lee and Tenten, and Ino and Sakura had found some random people from the village.

"It couldn't be Hinata, could it? Nah, she's too shy..."

Naruto did actually knew of her love for him, but he didn't think Hinata would do something like that. That left two people he knew of his age. But one of them was out of the question considering he didn't even live in the village anymore. 'And Sai?' Well, he would've probably sent something kinky instead. Naruto shuddered; he didn't want to remember Sai's tries to get into his pants...

And as he said, "Sasuke isn't even here. There was no way it could be him. Could it?"

He carefully wrapped up the present and brought it up with him to his room. He carefully placed it on his bedside table and went to sleep.

-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked in and tried to walk around. He had to stifle his laughter with his hand when Naruto had fallen over. He watched as Naruto did a major clean up of his house and only as he picked up the LAST THING IN THE ROOM, he noticed it was his package. He watched as he walked over to the table and pull the card off. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, when he saw Naruto smile after reading the card. He then watched as Naruto opened the package, which contained some of Itachi's old suit. He saw Naruto's confused look and he thought it was plausible. He would probably have the same look on his face. Well, internally, he still had Uchiha pride.

He saw Naruto contemplate who it could be, he chuckled again at the sentence Naruto said, _"Sasuke isn't even here. There was no way it could be him. Could it?" _How wrong he was.

He looked on as Naruto folded up the present and walk up the stairs, probably to go to sleep. Sasuke left again to Uchiha manor, as that was the only place he could go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke, back at the Uchiha household, walked through the house and opened the door to his old room, again coughing at all the dust. He pulled back the old sheets and lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru

Naruto woke up early in the morning. And sat up in his bed. He looked around, eyes adjusting to the light in the room and stopped when he saw the brown package on his bedside table. He smiled and got up and out of bed. He was planning to have lunch with Iruka, Sakura and Kakashi at Ichiraku's. They were going over plans for the New Year's party that Sakura was supposed to plan and they had agreed to help her out. He checked his clock and saw that it was only 9:00am. He got dressed and walked downstairs to his kitchen. He pulled out some cereal and some milk. He poured some into the bowl and ate his breakfast slowly.

After breakfast, he dumped his dishes in the sink and headed back upstairs for a shower. After the shower, he brushed his teeth and looked again at the clock; it was 10:00am.

"Well, I might as well go out for a walk and head over to Ichiraku's early."

He walked through the now clean front of the house and headed out. He walked around and said hi to people he knew who were walking past. He met up with Kakashi halfway and Naruto brought up the present from his 'secret admirer'.

"Hehe Naruto, shouldn't you be happy that someone's doing this for you?"

"I know Kakashi. But it seems a bit surreal, don't you think?"

"I'm amazed that you even know the meaning to that Naruto."

"Kakashi, you bastard! Yeah that's right, you better run!" And Naruto started chasing after his old mentor. They ran throughout the village dodging through all the people that were walking around.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!" Kakashi pleaded, still running away.

"Naruto." Naruto heard a stern voice when he almost caught up to Kakashi. He shuddered; he knew where that voice came from.

"Y-Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"What are you doing chasing Kakashi around?"

"He implied I was stupid!"

"Well..." Kakashi said.

Naruto glared at him. "What?"

"Uh... nothing Naruto. Oh look! There's Sakura!"

Naruto turned around and grinned. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto. You ready to head over to Ichiraku's for lunch?"

"Yeah sure!"

They all headed over together to Ichiraku's and sat down. The sat and talked for a few hours over a couple bowls of ramen. Which in Naruto's case, was about eight bowls. They had already decided before that it was going to be a formal party which Naruto had found out that he was the last person to be told. "Geez, thanks guys. I feel so loved." His voiced dripped with sarcasm. Inside though, he was thinking something different, 'Looks like there is a use for that suit after all. Wait. That means this person knows about the party. Hmm...'

"Hey Naruto?" Iruka asked, disturbing his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you had anything to wear? I could lend you something it yo-"

"It's fine Iruka-sensei. Don't worry, I've got what I need."

"Okay..."

They talked for a couple hours and managed to set the venue, which was going to be out on the training grounds and all the food and drinks. They sorted out who was going to bring what and where to get it all. Naruto said his goodbye's and left to head home which was about 3:00pm. Nobody noticed the dark clothed man listening to their whole conversation in the corner of the stall.

-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru

Sasuke woke up early in the morning, and decided to do a major clean up of the house. Since it was warm , **(1) **he went into Itachi's room again and grabbed an old pair of shorts and top and set to work. He started off with his and room first considering he was going to stay there. He didn't particularly want to live in a dusty room. Even if he was only going to be there for a little while. He continued for most of the day, cleaning only the most important places he needed to use. Such as the bathroom, kitchen and so on. After finishing he got ready for the next part of Naruto's present.

He wrapped the pants and shoes this time. And thought back to where he had found out about the whole thing.

_It was when he was travelling with Team Taka one day and he sensed Kiba's presence. This was of course, after he had made his decision to go to Naruto after defeating Madara._

_He wanted to see if he could find any information from the dog lover by eaves-dropping on him and his other companions. He had heard Kiba complaining to Shino about the new tradition that was coming in for New Years made by Tsunade and how Kiba didn't own a suit and was begging to Shino to lend him one. He overheard that the village was going to have a formal New Year's party every year and that's when the idea struck him. He would give Naruto his brother's old suit that he favoured a lot to show Naruto how much he loved and trusted him by giving him his beloved brother's suit. It was practically fool-proof because, knowing Naruto, he didn't own anything of the sort._

"I have to thank that mutt someday." He thought out loud.

He proceed to write out the second part to Naruto's poem.

'_I love that stupid grin on your face  
and the way you show you're never down._

_I love your unwavering determination  
and the care you give to people even when they hurt you._

_These are some of the things I love most about you_

_I love..._

And he stopped short again. He checked to see if there was anyone hanging around the house before dressing in full body attire that covered his face, ignoring the heat, so he wouldn't be recognised and headed out to Naruto's apartment again.

He kept his chakra low so that people wouldn't notice he was there and just for safety, he avoided everyone he knew. He passed Naruto on the way and couldn't help but stare at him as he walked past.

When Sasuke got to Naruto's house, he went through the open window again and placed the package in the same place it was yesterday, and stayed to watch in the same place as yesterday.

When Naruto finally came home, he smiled at Naruto's actions when he looked around as if looking to see if there was another package there. Naruto's face was bright upon noticing the package and his smile grew even wider as he read the letter as well, which in turn, made Sasuke's get bigger too. Sasuke watched as Naruto packed the things back up like last time and walked up the stairs carrying it with him. He left soon after that.

-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru

When Naruto came home, he looked around, anticipating the arrival of the second package. He smiled as he noticed that it was in the same place as the last one and walked immediately over to it. He opened the package first and not much to his surprise, considering his last one, it was the matching pair of pants and shoes to the shirt and jacket he got before. He placed it down before reading the card. It read,

'_I love that stupid grin on your face  
and the way you never show you're down._

_I love your unwavering determination  
and the care you give to _everyone_ around you._

_These are some of the things I love most about you_

_I love..._

And it cut short again. Naruto kinda expected this already because of the last note but he smiled at the sweetness of it.

He packed it up as carefully as last time and walked upstairs. He pulled the shirt and jacket up off the bed side table and found a hanger in his wardrobe to hang it up. He also hung up the pants next to them and the shoes underneath so the stuff wouldn't get creased and placed the second note next to the first.

He lay down and went to sleep soon after; still smiling at the things he had received.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-sasunarux-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-sasunarux-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-sasunarux-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke work up a lot earlier than yesterday. It was New Year's Eve and that meant that he had to sneak into Naruto's house before he woke up and place the last thing inside. He got straight out of bed, grabbed some clothes out of the drawers and jumped in the shower.

After cleaning himself up a bit, he went into Itachi's room one last time and pulled out the left over accessories of the suit. The belt and tie. He wrapped them up and wrote the last note.

He packed up most of his things that he wanted from the house and even got something small from his parent's old room that he thought he might need later. He dumped everything into his old room so he wouldn't have to disturb the house again by going into the rooms. He didn't want to taint anything.

He left at about 5:30am and headed straight to Naruto's house, careful of his chakra.

He made it to Naruto's house and checked to see if he was still sleeping. And there he was, lying in what looked to be an extremely uncomfortable position, and looked to be sleeping rather heavily. Sasuke climbed carefully through the window and tip-toed towards downstairs again. He placed the package carefully down and left before Naruto got up. He didn't think he had to watch this one. And besides, he had some things to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-sasunarux-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xsasunarux-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-sasunarux-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-sasunaru

Naruto woke up at around 9:00am in the morning and walked sleepily into the kitchen. He started walking towards his fridge before he noticed a familiar packaging. 'Already?' he thought. He shrugged and walked towards the package and noticed it was smaller than the others. He opened the package and pulled out a black tie and belt.

He yawned, "Well, there are the missing pieces. But how early did they get here?" He shrugged and put them down. And picked up the note.

'_I love that absurd passion for things you like  
and even though i think you're crazy, that orange obsession as well._

_I love those little quirks of yours  
That makes everything about you, you._

_But the thing I love most about you  
Is I know you love me too.'_

It seemed that it didn't stop short this time. But that didn't stop Naruto from smiling. This was a great beginning to his day. He checked the back to see if it had anything more because of what was written on the first letter and sure enough, there was writing there.

'_Now that you have the final pieces  
I want you to meet me._

_I'll be waiting at the party for you  
And I'll be wearing your favourite colour flower on my chest pocket for you._

_Please meet me there tonight  
With all my heart..._

_Ps. I already tied your tie for you since I don't think you could do it yourself._

Naruto sat down and thought. His admirer wanted to meet him tonight at the party. He was going to find out who sent all these things. But was it dangerous?

"Nah, they wouldn't attack with so many people around. I guess it wouldn't be too harmful."

Naruto got showered and dressed and headed outside to go talk to some people. He walked towards the Yamanaka flower shop to ask Ino something. He walked towards her and smiled as she noticed him and waved.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Ino. Hey, did someone come over really early this morning to your shop and buy an orange flower?"

"Uh, yeah, now that I think about it, someone came around absurdly early and brought something like that. Why?"

"No reason. Anyways, I've got to go help out Sakura with the set up. See ya later!"

Ino raised her eyebrow but didn't question. "You too, Naruto."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once everything had been done for the party, Naruto headed home to get dressed.

Once he got home, he pulled out the suit and lay it on his bed. He took a shower first because he was sweaty from working all day in the heat.

After he got out, he put on the suit. It fit snugly and was only a little too big, but it didn't show so he was alright with it. He put the tie on last and thanked whoever looked over him, that his admirer was at least smart enough to think of doing it already for him. Once he looked over himself quickly in the mirror, he left again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto walked up behind Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and gasped.

"Do I look that bad?"

"No! You look so hot in a suit! Why did you have to be gay?"

"Sorry Sakura, but does it really look okay?"

"Hell yeah! Where'd you get it from?"

"Uh, someone sent it to me."

"Really? Who?" Sakura's eyes shone with curiosity.

"I don't know actually. It was a secret admirer and they asked me to meet them here tonight. "

"How cool! Well, what are you waiting for? Go out there and try to find your person!" She pushed him into the crowd and he walked around looking for anyone that had an orange flower pinned to their shirt.

He waited for almost the whole night and when Naruto was about to leave, angry that he was stood up or pranked, he heard a slightly familiar voice behind him. "You're not leaving now are you?"

Naruto froze, "I bet you still can't figure it out who it is I see. Why don't you look at the cuff of your sleeve?"

Naruto folded back his left and right sleeves and saw a name imprinted on there. "It can't be." There were only two people who would give him something that had this on it and one of them was dead. "Sasuke."

Naruto whirled around only to see that Sasuke had disappeared into the crowd. Determined not to lose him for a second time, Naruto began looking around frantically for someone that had the familiar duck-but hairstyle. Naruto spotted a figure moving fast towards the middle of the stage. He looked closer and recognised immediately who it was. He hurried towards him but was caught from behind and had a hand cover his eyes.

"I'm home, Naruto. Happy New Years. I love you." Sasuke whispered to him into his ear. Sasuke whirled him around and Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto passionately. And Naruto stood there for a second trying to register what happened. Sasuke had come back. For him. Sasuke loved him back. After he regained his senses and broke out of his stupor he responded to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him in closer to deepen their kiss. Sasuke responded by wrapping his arms around Naruto waist. They vaguely registered in the back of their brains that people where shouting the number 'One' and cheering. But they didn't care. After they pulled apart, Naruto smiled, "Welcome back, Sasuke. I love you too, you bastard." And they both leant in for another.

The name on Naruto's sleeve clearly showing. _Itachi Uchiha._

-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru-sasunaru

5 YEARS LATER

"Naruto hurry up or we're going to be late!" Sasuke called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I just need to put the tie on!" Naruto answered.

"Hehe having a little trouble?"

"No..."

Sasuke walked up toward their room and snuck up behind Naruto who was fiddling with his tie trying to put it on. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind and leant his head towards Naruto's left ear.

"Having trouble Na-ru-to?" Sasuke licked the outer shell of his ear.

"Mmm... I think you need to help me. Sa-su-ke."

"Yeah, I think so too." Sasuke aid. "Your brain doesn't have the capacity to remember how to do up a tie, after all the times I teach you how to do it." He said, smirking, now currently nipping Naruto's ears.

"Well, maybe you should 'punish' me? Eh?"

"I think so to." Sasuke moved down his head to start biting at Naruto's neck. Naruto, moved his head so he could have a little more space to do it. But before he got there, he stopped and pulled away.

"Too bad we have to go soon."

Naruto turned around and gaped at him.

Sasuke chuckled. "Naruto, stop doing that. It makes you look like a fish and you know I don't go for fish." Naruto hit him upside the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Sasuke rubbed his head where Naruto had hit him.

"I just remembered what you said before and I'm hitting you for that and what you said just now. You know you love me no matter what. Now tie this up for me so we can go."

Sasuke complied and they headed out to the training fields for the annual New Year's formal party.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xsasunarux-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-sasunarux-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-sasunarux-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They danced around and hung out with some friends most of the night. It had all of Konoha there and the training grounds were full. Sasuke and Naruto were talking with Kiba and Shino. Until Sasuke noticed that it was a couple minutes to go. He tapped Naruto's shoulder to get his attention and Naruto turned to give his attention to his lover of 5 years. "What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke held out his hand, "Will you dance with me?"

"What?" Naruto was a little shocked. 'Since when does Sasuke _want _to dance? Oh well, if he's willing, I'm not passing up the chance.' "Uh, I mean, yeah sure." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and Sasuke lead him to the middle of the dance floor. The songs were slow dance so Naruto had his arms around Sasuke's neck and his head resting in his neck. While Sasuke, had his arms around Naruto and held him close to him. They danced for a little while until people started stopping around them. It was obviously close to New Years.

Naruto pulled away slightly and leaned up to Sasuke's ear so he could hear him properly. "Hey Sasuke, why don't we take turns saying numbers this year, and when we get to one, we say it together? I'll start."

Sasuke nodded and people got ready for the countdown. "Ten" Naruto grinned.

"Nine" Sasuke smirked.

"Eight" Naruto took Sasuke's hand.

"Seven" Sasuke touched a box in his pocket which was the last thing he retrieved from the Uchiha household. A family heirloom.

"Six" Naruto stepped closer.

"Five" Sasuke started to lower himself and pull the box out.

"Four" Naruto started to get confused.

"Three" Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto and had the box in front of him clearly.

"Two" Naruto comprehended the situation he was in, realisation and tears dawning in his eyes.

"O-"

"Naruto, will you marry me?"

Before everyone had the chance to say 'One', Sasuke got in where everyone could hear.

They were silent as they grasped the situation that was taking place in front of everyone in the village. Nobody noticed that they had missed the mark for New Years. Almost everyone's eyes were on either Sasuke or Naruto, the majority on Naruto, awaiting his answer. The girls and some guys were staring at Naruto, who had complete shock on his face. The rest of the guys were staring at Sasuke and inwardly applauding him for having the guts to do it. Sasuke, who rarely showed emotions unless he was with Naruto, had a slight, hopeful smile on his face and the gleam in his eyes was very noticeable.

"I-I... c-c..." Naruto stuttered. This was almost as rare as Sasuke's emotion showing.

Sasuke waited patiently, not even noticing the pain in leg from leaning on it.

By now, EVERYONE'S eyes were on Naruto, wishing that he would just hurry up and make a decision.

"I..."

Everybody leaned forwards slightly.

"I can't believe you even had to ask you stupid teme!" Naruto exclaimed. His face shone brightly with happiness.

Sasuke's small smile grew to be as big as Naruto's. He stood up and pulled Naruto to him and started to ravish him in front of everyone there. Slipping on Naruto's ring while doing it. Uchiha's are talented after all.

When everyone's brain had connected to their bodies, they cheered loudly. Some guys whistling and other's kissing the first person they could find.

You gotta love a Happy New Year's don't you?

**(1)In Australia, which is where I'm from, it's summer in December, January and February. I just felt like changing it to where i live for no reason.**

**Hey! A New Years story for all of you! Heh, i was writing this during a scrabble game, then a gambling game with my family, then stopped for a while to watch the fireworks, and then wrote a little more and had to stop cause it was late, well early, but you get the idea. Haha i wrote the rest almost as soon as i woke up but i had to go somewhere with family that doesn't have any internet. In which i sat around fixing this up to the best of my ability. It was almost hell for me there. And so, today is my birthday so i was like 'what the hell. I might as well put this as a birthday fic for me as well...' haha so happy birthday to me! Oh! And Happy birthday to Rianna-chan too! I finally found someone who shares the same birthday as me! We're awesome! Haha REVIEW PLEASE! IT'LL MAKE MY BIRTHDAY! AND IF THIS DOESN'T POST ON THE RIGHT DATE MY BIRTHDAY'S THE 8TH OF JAN!**

**And sorry if some parts confuse you. I probably started to write something, got called up to help my ma, then completely forgot what i was going to write. So i probably came up with something almost entirely different.**

**So, Review and give me any helpful comments, tell me how much you love or hate it and tell me if there were any grammar or spelling errors that i should fix up. Although there shouldn't be a lot because i used word and that helps a lot.**

Edit: 30/11/2011 – I just needed to fix a couple of things. And remove some stuff that doesn't make sense. Not completely done though cause I don't have any time.


End file.
